


Już Nie Jesteś Moim Uczniem, Lecz Nadal Cię Kocham

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Obi-Wan Lives, Fluff, Happy, Jealous Obi-Wan, Kid!Anakin, M/M, my gay sons, they deserve to be happy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Jak wyglądałoby uniwersum Gwiezdnych Wojen, gdyby Qui-Gon przeżył walkę z Darth Maulem?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bo polska strona Archiwum potrzebuje więcej QuiObi <3

Anakin długo nie mógł zasnąć - nie mógł albo nie chciał, bo zadawał Obi-Wanowi jakieś pytanie za każdym razem, kiedy ten podnosił się, żeby wyjść. W końcu jednak zmęczenie po pełnym wrażeń pierwszym dniu w Świątyni Jedi dało mu się we znaki i usnął, przytulony do boku starszego Jedi. Obi-Wan z trudem wyplątał się z uścisku małego Skywalkera, nie budząc go, i z błąkającym się mu po ustach ciepłym uśmiechem po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, niemal bezszelestnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Niczym duch sunął ciemnym korytarzem w kierunku pokoju dziennego. Tylko dzięki dobrej znajomości Mocy parę razy uniknął bolesnego kontaktu z meblami, a raz nawet z datapadem leżącym na samym środku przejścia. Nie miał pojęcia, czyj mógł być, ale bez zastanowienia podniósł go i odłożył na stojącą najbliżej szafkę, po czym kontynuował swoją drogę do salonu.

Qui-Gon siedział tam na długiej kanapie, zajmując większą jej część, i trzymał jeden z paru datapadów, które pożyczył z biblioteki. Musiał przez Więź poczuć, że Obi-Wan nadchodzi, bo patrzył na niego z uwagą, gdy blondyn wchodził do pomieszczenia.

\- Anakin nie mógł zasnąć - powiedział Kenobi, widząc jego wzrok. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do kanapy i osunął się na nią, wykładając się wygodnie na jej wolnej części, ale Qui-Gon odłożył datapad na bok i gestem zachęcił go do położenia głowy na swoich kolanach. Obi-Wanowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać - zrobił to z lubością, przewieszając nogi o podłokietnik.

Jego były mistrz wsunął długie palce w jego odrastające włosy. - Jeszcze tak niedawno go nie lubiłeś.

\- Nie “nie lubiłem”, po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś go uczył - odmruknął Obi-Wan, zamykając oczy i wzdychając z rozkoszy, w miarę jak Qui-Gon bawił się jego blond kosmykami.

\- Czyli byłeś zazdrosny.

\- Nie byłem zazdrosny - zaprzeczył prędko Obi-Wan i usłyszał śmiech starszego mężczyzny.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, uznajmy więc, że nie byłeś. Ale teraz już lubisz Anakina, prawda? - Qui-Gon pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło; miejsce, które dotknęły jego usta, było przyjemnie ciepłe. Obi-Wan przeciągnął się, otwierając jedno oko i spojrzał na swojego byłego mistrza.

\- Nie jest złym dzieckiem - odparł zdawkowo i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że spojrzenie Qui-Gona spoczęło na chwilę na jego ustach.

\- Jest dobrym padawanem - mruknął drugi Jedi, ponownie przeczesując palcami jego włosy, a Obi-Wan otworzył drugie oko, patrząc teraz na niego w pełen wyrzutu sposób.

\- Ty też byłeś wspaniałym - poprawił się szybko Qui-Gon, ale blondyn nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Nachylił się więc nad nim i pocałował go, tym razem prosto w usta, a Obi-Wan owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi, nie pozwalając mu na zbyt rychłe odsunięcie się.

\- My też powinniśmy iść spać - szepnął Qui-Gon w jego usta, kiedy przestali, lekko dysząc. Uśmiech Obi-Wana był tak niejednoznaczny, że Jinn nie mógł powstrzymać się od cichego parsknięcia.

\- Oczywiście, mistrzu - wymruczał basowo, podnosząc się na łokciach, żeby znów go pocałować.


End file.
